The Awkward Moments of Being a Teenager
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: Being a teenager is full of awkward, depressing, and happy moments. ReixRui


Being a Teenager

.

.

.

_#1: The awkward moment when you make eye contact with someone 5 times._

Rui Kagene was trying to mind her own business during math class, but occasionally found herself glancing at Rei Kagene. She looked over at him and found that he was looking at her as well. She blushed bright red and looked away quickly. She glanced at him and noticed he was blushing as well.

She shook her head and tried to focus on her work, but couldn't help looking at him again. He glanced over at her, their eyes meeting again.

This happened at least three more times before class was over.

_#2: The awkward moment when someone you've deleted off of facebook tries to add you again._

_._

_._

_._

Rui rarely logged onto her facebook account, but everytime she did, there was always a friend request from **him.**

Rei Kagene.

God, she'd deleted him months ago, but he kept trying to re-add her. It was a bad break up.

They were both completely in love with each other, but Rui had said she wasn't able to handle a relationship.

He had gotten angry and said some bad things, things he never meant.

All in all, their situation was complicated.

But...

she still loved him.

She clicked accept on the friend request.

It wouldn't hurt anyone.

.

.

.

_#3: The awkward moment when you don't know how to text back, but you don't want the conversation to end so you say something random._

Rei thought to himself, completely focused on replying to his best friend Rui's text.

_lol yeah. _

That's all.

He didn't want to stop talking to her though...

So he responded, '_BADGER BADGER BADGER, MUSHROOM MUSHROOM.'_

He smiled, proud of his reply.

_lol what the fuck.._

...At least a new conversation about how weird he was started.

.

.

.

_#4: The depressing moment when your phone vibrates, but it's not the person you want to talk to._

He said he was gonna text her.

He wasn't lying, but he had gotten busy.

The problem was, Rui didn't know that. So she had been staring at her phone for the past 10 minutes hoping to recieve a message from him.

Finally, her phone vibrated. She squealed and grabbed her phone quickly.

_'1 New Message from Miku'_

Fuck.

She loved Miku, but...

Ugh.

So she sat down and decided to make weird noises, still waiting for that text from him.

.

.

.

_#5: The amazing moment when you're talking about someone, and a giant smile finds it's way to your face._

"Seriously, Mikuo. She's amazing. She likes memes and everything. She's freakin' perfect." Rei grinned at his best friend who was just raising his eyebrows at him.

His face hurt from smiling everytime he talked about.

He had been smiling a lot lately.

Mikuo rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, that's great. Now how 'bout we talk about _my _problems?"

Rei just smiled, still thinking about Rui as Mikuo rambled on about Miku.

.

.

.

_#6: The awkward moment when you have fantasies about your boyfriend at lunch when he's sitting across from you._

God. It was intense, too.

Rui's eyes were glazed over, unknowingly gazing at her boyfriend Rei while he laughed and smiled.

She wanted his body so much right now.

Her head did too, producing naughty thoughts that will not be written down, due to the fact that I wanted to keep this PG 13.

Rei looked over when she moaned softly, "You okay Rui..?" he laughed a bit.

"Y-yeah!" she stared down at her food, embarrassed.

Geez.

She tackled him as soon as he came over later.

.

.

.

_#7: When you try to cancel a message, but it accidentally sends._

"Crap crap crap crap." Rei muttered, clicking the 'end' button on his phone.

He had typed 'I love you so much' to his friend Rui, deciding not to send it in the end.

Too bad he sent it.

She replied ten minutes later.

_'I love you too :))' _

Phew.

He got lucky.

.

.

.

_#8: When you meet someone on accident, and they become a huge part of your life._

Rui had bumped into him at the store. His name was Rei Kagene, and he was _extremely _cute. He was a sophomore in college, just like her.

They even attended the same school, much to their suprise.

They started hanging out more, and she found that she could tell him anything. Absolutely anything. He made her feel safe, loved.

She fell in love with him easily.

He was the most important person in her world.

.

.

.

_#9: Staring at a text for five minutes, trying to figure out how to reply._

'I love you.' he had texted her.

Rui stared at it for a long time. Sure, she did love him, but what if he wasn't being serious?

She couldn't risk anything.

'I love you toooo xD lol.'

There. Less serious than his.

Even though she would die for him in a heart beat because she loved him so much.

.

.

.

_#9: Typing a giant message about how you really feel, but deleting it and settling with, 'I'm fine.'_

_'Are you okay?' _Rui had texted him after he left school early. He didn't want to be there, not with her being all kissy kissy with her new boyfriend.

Akaito Shion.

Of course she didn't know he was hopelessly in love with her, so it wasn't really her fault that she had found someone.

He responded, pouring out all her feelings to her.

_'No. I'm in love with you and you're too blind to realize. I wish you would've just opened your eyes and saw that I've been here for you during everything, yet you run off to some other guy. I don't think you realize that that hurts. A lot. _

_now, while you're being all lovey dovey, I'm going to go cry.'_

He erased it and replied, _'I'm fine.'_

It hurt though. So bad.

.

.

.

_#10: If you don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask a stupid question._

"Do you love me?" Rei asked her while they sat down on his bed. She looked at him like he was insane.

"No, I'm using you for your body, dumb ass." she answered sarcastically and kissed him on the lips.

He chuckled when she pulled away.

"Didn't have to be so sarcastic..."

"Don't ask dumb questions then. Of course I love you, you're my world."

He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>DONE. FINALLY.<em>**

**_:D_**

**_This was also for my friend. xD I might do this with a few other couples. I dunno. _**


End file.
